Unconditional Love
by darkgirl3
Summary: The love they share is Unconditional nothing will ever stop them from being together. Edited 4/26/14


**Title: Unconditional Love**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: Caroline's love for Tyler is Unconditional. She will do anything even keep secrets from their friends about being with him. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything sadly otherwise this would have been how the episodes after homecoming would have went. This is for all the fans that wanted Caroline to go after Tyler that night or for them to have never them split. Also a bday treat to me from myself and all of you. Happy bday to me today./B**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

Caroline sat down on her bed taking her phone out looking to see if she had any missed messages. She didn't see any so she went over to her window opening it. It was eleven at night, but she wasn't tired at the moment. Most nights she fell asleep at five in the morning and woke up at seven AM ready to go. She was a vampire, but three or four hours of sleep and she was fine.

She went to her dresser taking her earrings off before running her fingers through her hair. She looked in her mirror taking in a breath she didn't need. It was hard being a vampire and lately it seemed harder to be her self. Things had fallen apart lately and she didn't like it at all. It felt like she had to hide who she was all over again.

She took her clothes off putting them in the dirty pile. She would get them out of the room later on; right now she just wanted to feel warm. She felt the breeze in her room before she opened her eyes again, not knowing when she'd closed them. The same time every night it happened, the breeze brought somebody that she wanted to see.

She felt arms wrap around her body, lips against her neck kissing her, and warmth all around her. She felt safe even if nobody else felt it. It was one of the hardest parts of her life right now. She would never let anybody take these moments from her. According to everybody she was supposed to hate him, cut him out of her life, but she couldn't find it in her.

His hands moved taking hers into his as their eyes met in the mirror. She could see the pain, the hurt and loneliness in his eyes. The look alone, made her want to cry and hold onto him to never let him go again. Life was hard for both of them, but it was worse for him right now. She was the only person he had left that trusted him.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

No one knew about it though, it broke her heart to know that she was the only one he had. It was why she kept it between them. To everybody's knowledge homecoming had been the night things went south for them. It was far from the truth, but to the outside world they were not together any longer. A relationship that fell apart because of the bastard that turned him. She breathed in deep taking in that smell that was only him.

Caroline turned around wrapping her arms around his neck before she kissed him. She loved the way he tasted because it was all him. She ran her hand over the back of his neck cooling the overly heated skin there. He picked her up carrying her over to the bed sitting her down on it. She worked getting his jeans undone pushing them down so he could kick out of them. He had already taken his boots off when he came in the window.

Once his jeans were gone she went for his shirt pulling it over his head. She placed kisses on his chest and every part of his torso she could reach. Caroline smiled using her vamp speed to move so she was standing behind him. He turned around facing her before she pushed him back on the bed getting down in front of him. She loved this game that they played.

She ran her hand over his stomach moving it down kissing and nipping at his toned abs. He would never change the way he looked now. He'd be forever eighteen a year older than her because she'd never be a day over seventeen and seven months. They were the perfect couple in her eyes, his too she thought. She would never question her reasoning for staying with him even if their friends had pretty much turned against him.

It wasn't his fault, he never asked for this, it was forced on him and he hated it. She could see into his mind and she knew how he felt. She wished she could take the pain away, but if she couldn't she would always love him. She took him into her mouth sucking at the head of his hardened cock. She hummed around him as she took him all the way into her mouth.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler moaned feeling the coolness of her mouth as she took him into it. Except for her he felt alone, she was the only light he had left. She kept him from loosing that last bit of humanity that he had. Being turned into a vampire was never what he'd wanted. Being the first true second generation hybrid was bad enough, but being alone was worse. He couldn't imagine what it would be like without her.

He had Caroline, she was his and he was hers, he wanted to tell the world, but he couldn't. "Care," he bit down to keep from shouting her name. She moved her hands up and down his shaft followed by her mouth. She smiled up at him sucking the head of his cock again. She ran her tongue over his slit of his cock, his hand tightening in her hair. She ran her teeth along the slit causing him to buck against her. She took him all the way into her mouth again humming and moaning around him.

Tyler closed his eyes as he exploded into her mouth he tried to warn her, but it was a strangled noise that came out. Caroline swallowed all that he was giving her; she licked around the head of his cock when he finished cumming. She grinned getting up hearing his unneeded breathes coming from his mouth. She kissed her way up his body until she was hovering over his cock.

He flipped them over kissing her lips thrusting into her body, burying his hardened member into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. She loved every time that he made her his. Her hands moved down his back feeling his lips moving down to her neck. She whimpered moving with him once he started moving.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline arched up running her hands over his back glad that her mom was at work from the noises she was making. She couldn't hold back because he always made her feel so wonderful and happy. Pretending around the others was getting harder, but she'd do it because she wouldn't get him hurt. He held her close to him sucking at the spot that would hold her pulse if she was alive. She cried out wrapping her legs around his waist.

Tyler picked up the pace holding her hands in his looking at her. He could see the love in her eyes and feel it around them. He didn't deserve her love, but she gave it unconditionally to him. He loved her back just as much, but he hadn't said those words yet. He constantly had to hide his thoughts behind walls thicker than most. He pulled her up in a sitting position letting her take control again.

Caroline moved up and down on his lap making the noises he loved to hear. The sweet sounds that told him she was so close. He held her to him cupping her ass thrusting up at his full speed. Caroline met him with her own thrusts down letting his name come from her mouth. She couldn't stop shouting out his name. She was digging her nails into his shoulders hearing his moans of pain mixed with pleasure.

Tyler moved his hand between them stroking her clit sending her over the edge after the third time. Caroline clung to him, her walls clinching around him as she covered him in her juices. She pushed him back onto the bed not thinking before she pierced his skin with her fangs. Tyler's eyes opened wide letting go cumming as she drank from him.

Caroline gasped against his neck rolling her hips as he bit into her neck too. She retracted her fangs holding him tight as pain shot through her entire body. She felt the second orgasm take her entire body over as he claimed her body again. The burning pain was replaced with pleasure as the orgasm over took her. He flipped them over licking the bite marks on her neck watching them disappear. She closed her eyes falling asleep with him still inside of her.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

She whimpered in her sleep as he kissed her neck where he'd bitten her. Tyler knew what could have happened to her if he'd been wrong. He'd had the cure though, stealing it weeks ago after homecoming. It was when Klaus threatened to hurt Caroline if anything went wrong that night. He had risked his own life getting it, but he couldn't risk Caroline's life. Thankfully he hadn't needed it, but he had the blood in case.

He had marked her as his; he could feel the mark on his own neck too. He wanted to stop living in secret, but he couldn't. He missed his friends, but because of the damn bond he had over him he had no choice, but do as he was told. She didn't judge him though; Caroline could see what it was doing to him. Every time he did something to hurt somebody he carried about, an innocent person, or that could hurt her, he felt like he was loosing his self.

Caroline kept him sane; he didn't know what was going to happen every time he got the calls. He closed his eyes hoping that the thoughts he held didn't show to Caroline. Caroline opened her eyes looking up at him. She ran her hand over his face cupping it in her hand, "I'm okay, don't feel guilty," it was the first words she'd said to him since that morning.

He looked into her eyes before she kissed him hugging him as she did so. Tyler kissed her back, "I can't help it," it wasn't being with her he felt the guilt over. That would never be in the guilt column. It was all the things that led to them being a secret. Here was the only place he could feel safe enough to disclose that guilt.

Caroline rubbed his back kissing the wetness on his face wishing she could take the pain away. "I love you, Tyler, just remember that, my arms are where you belong, always," she said holding him as tight as she could. She asked him what happened because she didn't know if it was just the past or something had happened.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

It had been weeks since he'd put his self in front of that van shoving Jeremy out of the way. Klaus tricked him into doing that, claiming it would be a way of getting the coffins back. He had fought with everything he had that day. She'd found him that night already here passed out on her bed. The bottle of whiskey had been empty on the floor.

She'd seen the wounds still healing from being hit by the van that had been going at least eighty if not more. Even though he'd saved Jeremy, their friends were still upset about it, but she wasn't. He had risked his life to do that and he'd paid for disobeying too.

"I bit you, I never meant to, but I did and nothing happened to you," he said knowing she knew that a hybrid bite would kill a vampire.

"Maybe because you still have his blood inside of you and I drank from you too," Caroline said before kissing him showing him how much she loved him in the kiss. She never doubted that he could break that bond; they just had to find a way. They had been looking for a way to break it all the time.

He nodded not wanting to think that he could have lost her. He loved her more than he could ever express in words to her. However, he tried letting those three words came from him when she pulled out of the kiss. He told her he loved her. "You haven't given up on me when everybody else has," he said thanking her and whatever fate kept her there.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

They lay down after a few minutes snuggling up together. She rested her head on his chest wishing she could still feel his heart beat. "I won't give up on you Tyler, my love for you is unconditional, it will be here always," they were forever in her eyes. Long after their friends that didn't become vampires died, they would only have each other. She had no intentions of looking back when they finally had to leave Mystic Falls.

When that day came she would leave with Tyler, he would be hers too. Klaus would no longer have a hold on him. She moved her hand over his stomach the secrets they kept she would never regret them. It was safe this way and in her mind she was always wishing she could have him back. When in reality she never lost him.

Homecoming night she'd gone after him before he gotten out of her house. She had yelled at him for running away from her. It ended with them on the floor near the door having sex. She had promised him she wouldn't leave no matter what. Nothing would keep her from his side, but they both thought it was better if their friends didn't know. Until the time it was safe to tell them about the secret they would just lie.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

**THE END**

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed it was set sometime after the episode when Jeremy was almost hit by the van and before Caroline's birthday.**


End file.
